


Anubhandh

by Golden_Daughter



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Daughter/pseuds/Golden_Daughter
Summary: Utaraa and Abhimanyu- Evolution of a relationship





	Anubhandh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/gifts).



> For Shubhra di!  
> Hope you like this, di!  
> Title Meaning- Anubandh: Attachment

Uttaraa’s heart is in her throat as Father offers her hand in marriage to her teacher ( _she still thought of him as her dance teacher, not being able to reconcile quiet, calm Brihannala with the Pandava archer who was a living legend_ ), but he, to his credit, declined, instead offering his son’s hand to her so that honor is preserved.

Father accepts the offer gladly, and Uttaraa does not know what to think of it.

She goes to Arjuna ( _she should start thinking of him as he really is_ , Utaraa reminds herself), and hesitantly asks him of his son. “What sort of a man is he? What are his likes and dislikes? Is he…” Uttaraa’s flustered questions trail off as she observes sadness in Arjuna’s eyes. “I do not know, Princess,” he says, quietly. “When we left for exile, Abhi…Abhimanyu was a very young child. I can assure you of one thing, however. He has had a good upbringing, and he knows to treat women with respect.”  He smiles at her all of a sudden. “If Abhi is up to any mischief, you can tell me, I’ll set him straight.” Utaraa smiles back at him.

 _Abhimanyu_ , Utaara thinks, musing on the name. _The heroic one. The one with self-respect._ She wondered if he could be a friend, too, not just a husband. _Well_ , Utaraa thinks, trying to reassure herself, _if he’s anything like his father, he’ll be easy to get along with_.

When Utaraa meets Abhimanyu for the first time, neither of them know what to do. Utaraa looks at him for a split moment, dropping her eyes quickly. Abhimanyu does the same. Abhimanyu sighs slightly then, rising and standing near her. “Princess.” He says formally. Utaraa holds his gaze this time. He smiles awkwardly. “I’m Abhi.” He says, then scolds himself for such inanity. He collects himself quickly. “Well, Mother and Father say that we are to marry-“ Uttaraa cuts him off, blurting out, “My parents say the same.” Both of them laugh, and the awkwardness dissolves.

Abhi and Utaraa learn of each other slowly. She learns that he loves pineapples, that he smells of incense, that he is in awe of his father. He learns that she tells tall tales, that she loves basking in the sun, that she has a beautiful singing voice. Both of them discover a shared penchant for mischief, and play numerous pranks on each other. Once, daringly, they pick on Arjuna to prank. Abhi is hesitant, but Utaraa knows that her soon-to-be father in law is indulgent. Unfortunately, they had not counted on his alertness. Arjuna catches both of them about to spill water on him. His instinctive self defense is nearly the end of them, as he nearly pushes them off the parapet, but he catches himself in time. “Abhi! Utaraa! Thank the Gods, if anything had happened to the both of you…” Once the initial relief dissolves, he looks at the buckets of water they hold, and he grins. “Out to prank me, are you?” Both Abhi and Utaraa are quiet, fearing a scolding, but then he says, “Let’s prank Shubhi together.” Abhi looks at his father in startled glee. Arjuna winks at them.

Sure enough, Mother Subhadra is easy prey, and they all catch an amused earful from her, especially her husband. “Arjun!” exclaims Mother Subhadra “I should have known better than not expect this of you.”, she says, laughter in her eyes.

Abhi and Utaraa have a small, quick wedding. They speak the vows together, sure of themselves. After the wedding, however, there is a different undercurrent in their relationship that neither of them understands for quite some time, but they do seek joy in each other’s arms, and find it.

The war begins almost immediately after Abhi and Utaraa wed, or so it seems to the young couple. Abhi confides in Utaraa that he’s unsure of himself, that he fears he’ll not measure up to the mark. Utaraa reassures him as best as she can, but then they resolve to enjoy this last night of peace together, and they do as they wish, staying up long into the night, telling each other their favorite stories.

Come dawn, Abhi and Utaraa hug each other, after he armors himself. “Come back safely, Abhi. I’ll be waiting.” Utaraa tells her husband. Abhi nods. “From your lips to God’s ears,” he says flippantly, hugging her back.

Watching him leave, Utaraa prays for his safety and her family’s. Unsure of the future. _But then_ , Utaraa muses, _if Abhi is at her side, that is future enough for her_.

 


End file.
